Conventional articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot and securely positions the foot relative to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to the upper and is configured so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground when a wearer is standing, walking or running. For a given footwear design, individual shoes conforming to that design may be available in a wide range of sizes to accommodate different sizes of intended wearers' feet. Moreover, many footwear designs include laces, straps, or other elements that allow some degree of adjustment for an individual wearer.
Orthotics and other inserts are sometimes used to further customize the fit of a shoe for a particular wearer's foot and/or to provide additional support. One foot region that frequently requires additional support is the arch, and various types of arch supports have been developed. However, economically creating durable arch supports and incorporating such supports into shoes remains a challenge.